


float

by yutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, seungjoon baby !!!!!!!!, soft hyojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutos/pseuds/yutos
Summary: "you're such a baby, joon," hyojin wipes the tears off of seungjoon’s cheek with his thumb.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	float

_"please-" seungjoon winces as the rope digs into the skin on his chest. it's tied so tightly around him that it feels like it's leaving splinters. he whimpers, teetering in his chair as the man yanks the rope, tying a thick knot. it was gloomy, looking like the clouds would open a downpour on them any minute, the cold breeze blowing off of the surface of the lake and onto his exposed body makes him shiver. "why are you doing this? w-what's wrong with you?"_

_hyojin says nothing as he harshly grabs seungjoon's wrists and ties them together. they start to burn from the rope, like a match being held to his porcelain skin."it hurts," seungjoon sobs as he tries to pull his arms away. hyojin's gaze snaps up to his angrily._

_seungjoon gasps, feeling like his blood ran cold. the man's eyes are a dull silver color, no pupils or irises in either of them, his stare is paralyzing. “hyojin…?”_

_hyojin turns back quickly to take more rope from his basket that sat next to him. his movements are frantic, twitchy. he’s hunched over the basket, untangling a piece of knotted rope in a frenzy. seungjoon notices the black lines that ran up the back of his neck and into his hairline. the vein-like marks look like they’re bulging as if something was running through them. seungjoon realizes that whatever this….thing was, it no longer his best friend._

_seungjoon racks his brain for a way he could escape. he could kick him from the seat he sat in and try to run, but even so, his legs were halfway tied together, he would never be able to outrun him. but what was the point in going down without a fight?-_

_then, suddenly, hyojin's looming over him, hand around his throat. "you. won't. run." he almost growls, leaning dangerously close to his face. his voice was warped and twisted with something that seungjoon couldn’t describe, it sounded nearly demonic. it was almost like hyojin had heard what he was thinking._

_the chair he's seated in starts to tip over the edge of the dock, and panic sets in when he struggles to breathe. the only thing that kept him from falling in was the foot hyojin had on the bottom of the shitty folding chair he was in._

_hyojin‘s glare is so intense like he was trying to burn holes into his head. he stares into seungjoon’s eyes, seemingly enjoying the way the boy struggled, face turning red, veins starting to protrude and swell from his forehead and neck. seungjoon was sure that it had to have been minutes now, though it had only been less than a minute, it was torture. he was so light-headed. ‘I’m not ready to die yet-!’_

_"i...m...s-sorry-" seungjoon manages to choke out as his vision had started to blacken._

_"you wouldn't make it far, anyways," hyojin stomps down fiercely, bringing the chair back down and letting go of the man’s throat, leaving deep red fingerprints on it. the dock beneath them shakes with the force of hyojin’s foot._

_seungjoon starts to cough for air through sobs. "what… what happened to hyojin? who are you?” he yells, still finding a way to be concerned about the other man, despite the circumstances he was in._

_hyojin does not answer him, he pays no attention to the cries for help or the demands for his questions to be answered. seungjoon begs over and over to be let go, like an alarm clock with no snooze button, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. he knew he would die here._

_so he sits, trembling in fear as his body is restrained, waiting for his certain death on the boat dock of his and what was his best friend's favorite lake. it was only 7:29 in the morning._

_hyojin grabs the cinderblock next to his basket and attaches his last strand of rope to it. he has a gleam of malice in his eyes when he sees how seungjoon shakes at the sight of it. "please...what..whatever you are- let me go," seungjoon is terrified. he wasn't ready to die yet- there was still so many things for him to do! to try-_

_"nobody will ever find your body,” the demonic voice rings through the air almost tauntingly. seungjoon feels like his ears are being ground on._

_"please," seungjoon cries. hyojin ties the other end of the string connected to the concrete to the ropes around his torso._

_"it's so cute when you beg," hyojin says, pushing the boy closer to the edge of the dock, his hand stays on his chest, while his other holds the brick. "it's such a shame it will be the last time i’ll hear it.”_

_"hyo-!” he begins to say, but hyojin had already shoved him back, throwing the concrete block with him._

_the corner of the block crashes into seungjoon's exposed stomach as they hit the water, his cry of pain turns into a gurgle. blood starts to seep from the gash on his stomach and he begins sinking to the bottom of the lake rapidly._

_naturally, he tries to inhale for air, but all he gets is water down his throat. it fills his mouth, gushes into his burning lungs, and he chokes and chokes. his struggling to get from the restraints is futile._

_the water gets colder the farther he sinks. seungjoon can only watch helplessly as the bubbles of his last breaths float back up to the surface. there’s so much pressure in his head that he thinks he’ll explode, at that point, he was wishing he would die faster, the pain of all of it was too much. he thinks that the black spots in his already blurred vision were from the lack of oxygen, but it also could have been the blood that was still seeping out from the wound in his stomach. he wouldn’t live to find out._

_It was so cold…………….so cold…………...so……………...cold-_

seungjoon jolts upright, eyes flying open. he starts to gasp for air, frantically grasping as his chest and stomach for ropes that aren't there. it's like he's trying to confirm to himself that it wasn’t real, despite how real it felt. 

it takes about a minute of this before he realizes it was just a dream, the haze of sleepiness lifting. carefully he slips his shaking hand under his shirt and touches his abdomen, it’s cold, he swore he could still feel the blood gushing from the wound. 

“fuck,” he sighs and kicks his blanket off of his legs, too hot. he pushes his sweaty hair up off of his forehead as he breathes heavily. the feeling of dread and fear is still bouncing around in his stomach, sending his nerves into a frenzy. 

seungjoon’s lips twist into a frown and he suddenly begins to cry. he knew the dream wasn’t real, but the terror he felt was definitely real. hot tears drip from his eyes and onto his lap below. the sobs he tries to swallow down rip their way through his mouth and god, he's shaking so hard. it's been a while since he's had a nightmare that left him this freaked out. for a few minutes, he just stares at the wall across the while the tears flow out, hoping it would tire him out enough to go back to sleep again. the clock on his desk reads ‘4:14 am’.

“ugh,” he groans, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep again after that, at least, not alone. He wipes at his eyes with his sleeves and gets out of his bed. he shudders when his feet touch the cold hardwood floor beneath. 

across the hall, he walks, trying his best to be as quiet as he could. he stands in front of hyojin’s room. 

he sniffles as he stands in front of the door, trying to work up the courage to open it. he knows hyojin wouldn't get mad with him, but it's nerve-wracking still, regardless of all the times he's woken him up in the night before. seungjoon used to have nightmares frequently and got into the habit of looking to hyojin for comfort, though, maybe he just liked to sleep in hyojin’s bed. 

carefully, he opens the door and peeks inside. 

"jinnie?" 

seungjoon's voice wobbles as he whispers it into the darkness of the room. the only source of light in the room beside the faint moonlight that shined through hyojin’s curtains was the small nightlight that was plugged into the wall next to his dresser. it was shaped like a moon and it glowed yellow, it had been a gift from changyoon, he said it had reminded him of the man. 

hyojin had always been a light sleeper and seungjoon's quiet voice had woken him up. he inhales sharply as his eyes open, half asleep and dazed, "hm?"

"can...i come sleep with you?" seungjoon asks him quietly, cringing at the way his voice shook. he stands in the doorway playing with the sleeves of the badtz maru pajama set he was wearing.

hyojin perks up a bit when he hears how seungjoon’s voice had wavered.. he couldn't have seen seungjoon's tear-streaked face, but he assumed that he had a nightmare again. he scoots over to make room. "come here," he beckons sleepily.

he props himself up on his elbow, watching as seungjoon's silhouette hesitantly makes his way over. the bed only dips a bit when seungjoon crawls in next to him, light and feathery, almost like a ghost. 

"you okay?" his voice is laced with dew that you'd find on a midnight flower on a cold night, gravelly, a bit thick. he can feel seungjoon's hands trembling when they ball into the front of his shirt. laying on his side, he tries his best to study his face, only able to see the shape without the details. it's dark and the blurred hands of sleep cover his eyes.

"had a nightmare..." seungjoon mumbles, hyojin can feel his warm breath fan over his face. he starts to feel hot like the temperature increased 10 degrees when seungjoon climbed underneath the blanket next to him. the closeness didn't bother him when in the dark, though it didn't help when seungjoon tangles his legs with his own. the usual anxiety he gets being within this proximity of seungjoon is dulled by the haze of tiredness that looms over his mind.

"you're such a baby, joon," hyojin wipes the tears off of seungjoon’s cheek with his thumb. he’s only teasing and seungjoon knows that. he wishes he could see that pout that he knew he had at that moment, the one seungjoon gets when he’s embarrassed, but he didn't know if he could handle the tugs on his heartstrings if he saw the man's eyes flittering with tears. he hated to see him cry. 

"it was scary," seungjoon sniffles pitifully as his cheeks start to burn in embarrassment beneath the man's touch, his lips turning into a pout. he felt like a little kid who had crawled into his parent's bed to hide from the monster he had in his closet. that didn’t matter as much though when hyojin mumbled comforting words to him and held him close.

"wanna tell me about it?" 

"you were in it," he mumbles, tensing a little bit when the image of the demon-like version of him from his dream comes back into his head. 

"oh?"

"you tied me up and threw me into a lake to drown me," seungjoon says, sounding kind of sad. he pauses, trying to remember. the dream was already sort of blurry, the details of it melted away with the tears that fell off of his cheeks.

"and you tied this brick thing on me so i wouldn’t float… and the brick cut my stomach open in the water,” he continues. 

"that’s awful,” hyojin frowns. 

“but you weren’t really… you? you got taken over by this black stuff that was in your blood, i think... like your eyes were all...grey…..” seungjoon rambles and hyojin couldn’t really picture what he was saying, but it was okay as long as he listened to what he had to say. 

“sorry on behalf of dream me…?” hyojin says, and seungjoon giggles sleepily at that.

"it's okay, real you would never be like that. It was just….really scary...." he sounds whispy, words slurring together, eyes fluttering shut. he already feels safer when he's with hyojin. 

"well, it's okay now, baby," hyojin soothes, pet name slipping from his lips naturally. whether he meant to call seungjoon it or not would stay a secret of the night. he yawns, moving his hand from the side of seungjoon’s face to his hair and running his fingers through it softly. he's more confident when he's half asleep and it's too dark to see at 3 am, he's realized. always touchy, always sleepy, never like this in the morning. in the daylight he's shy, becomes nervous and fidgety when he has to meet seungjoon's eyes, but here it's alright.

seungjoon mumbles something incoherent that he couldn't quite catch, but it was okay. he's nuzzling into hyojin's touch like a little kitten, grip on the man's shirt loosening as he starts to succumb to sleep's wishes. his hair was soft in hyojin’s hands, curls slipping through his fingertips. hyojin looks at seungjoon with what could have been seen as heart eyes as the man falls asleep again.

"goodnight, joon." hyojin says gently, arm sinking down and around seungjoon's waist. pressed close to seungjoon, hyojin falls asleep with him in his arms for what most definitely wouldn’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i had that nightmare the other night and it was rlly freaky fghjdsknbhj plus. i wanted an excuse to make seungjoon baby ok
> 
> hope whoever reads this enjoy !!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
